Marcel's Adventure
by The Mobslayer
Summary: Training isn't as easy as Marcel anticipated. Capturing Pokemon you know nothing about, and stopping an entire terrorist organization who use Pokemon only to cause mass destruction, all while protecting people you love from them, seems like way too much for him to handle. It's definitely going to be a rough path for him.
1. The New World

_**Chapter 1: The New World**_

* * *

As everyone should know, most trainers leave home at ten to venture out into the wilderness, to catch and train Pokemon. Well, since I had the misfortune of not being most trainers, I'm now fourteen.

My name is Marcel, and unlike most trainers, I'm fourteen, and still stuck at home. It's not exactly unusual to be a delayed trainer, but it's weird having a ten year old with, say, a Rhydon, and the fourteen year old with something like a Lilipup. The main reason I'm a delayed trainer is because I lived in Unova at the wrong time. It was about the month I graduated Team Plasma went and showed up. Whenever organizations like Plasma or Rocket show up, there are usually many trainers who have a delayed start, depending on how much the parents think it's a problem.

Well my parents thought it was a problem.

At first, we thought the whole Plasma stuff would blow over in a month or two. Well, as I stated earlier, I'm fourteen, and I'm still not a trainer. My parents didn't think they were a huge threat at first. Until the last year or so. This time around, they would actually terroize public areas with their own Pokemon, and there have been a few deaths. On the bright side, having a delayed start has given me tons of time to think about my starter. Although, every suggestion I make to my parents,  
they end up rejecting the idea, or immediately change the subject. When I was seven, I asked my dad for a Bagon. I would think he'd say yes, since he owned a Salemence, (and three other dragons) but said they were fierce to raise. He's not exactly wrong though. I knew how rough his dragons were.

The thing about asking my mom for a starter though is that she would decline, then suggest a Pokemon I did not want.

"Well, Koffing are very poisonous... how about a Sewaddle?"

"But I don't exactly want a tiny bug as my starter..."

The point being, I have no idea what my starter is going to be. Then one day, out of the blue, my parents told me we were moving to Sinnoh in two weeks.

They had already bought an apartment in Jubilife City, and we would be leaving via ship, while all would stay here, since the apartment was already furnished.

* * *

The ship departing from Virbank City just left the dock, and was now headed toward Canalave City. I had made sure to pack all my things, and a Pokemon handbook to see if I could pick out my starter. I mean, my birthday was in three months, and if we were moving to a new region, there would surely be nothing like Team Plasma over there. I mean there WAS that Team Galactic issue five years ago, but the Champion, and some trainer sorted them out. I decided to take a look through the ship and see if I could find any cool Pokemon. There was this one girl who had a Charmeleon, but Charmander were extremly rare, and native to Kanto. I also saw some sort of huge purple scorpion-like Pokemon who glared daggers at anyone who came within ten feet of it. There was even some kid with a Gallade, and thought they were pretty cool. That IS if I could get my hand on a male Ralts, and a dawn stone. I didn't really know much about Pokemon outside of Unova, since exporting and importing Pokemon has been very tight ever since the Plasma issues. I got something to eat, then went back to our cabin area. It was getting late, so I decided to just sleep, hoping it wouldn't affect my sleep schedule in Sinnoh with timezone changes.

I woke up later, and looked out our cabin window. We were still on ocean, and the voyage was supposed to take about two to four days, depending on the weather. It was going to be a long trip for me.

* * *

The weather was nice, and the trip only took three days. There was still another short boat ride to Jubilife City from Canalave, but that only took about forty-five minutes.

The apartment was in downtown Jubilife, near Sandgem Town, and was already furnished as expected. New couch, new beds, new everything. The only thing that was ours was the television and my GameCube.

"So how do you like the new house?" my Mom asked me. I was still looking around a bit.

"Uh, yeah. It's cool I guess..." I said as I peeked my head into my room. It was quite larger than the room I had in Virbank City, but I don't think Sinnoh apartments tried to pack in as many people as humanly possible. I searched for the box labeled 'Games' and pulled out my many discs. I managed to get it running in about five minutes before plopping down on the couch to play some 'Mario Kart.' I just heard my Dad chuckle as he took out some of our other belongings out of a box.

After about an hour of balloon battles, I decided to 'familiarize' myself with the area, and told my parents I was going to go outside. I brought a bit of money with me so I could get something if there was a store nearby.

* * *

Apartment, cafe, restaurant, apartments, store... Not much to look at here... Arcade? Mental note: Stop by when you have quarters...

I decided to go get a drink at the nearest store, then I would head back home.

I looked through the selection of drinks, and just settled for some Panpour Punch. Everything in Sinnoh also seemed to cost a bit less than in Unova, so I knew I brought lots of extra money. The Punch only cost a dollar, and I had brought ten. When I walked out of the store I got to see some Pokemon I never actually see in Unova at all. There was this one monkey whose head seemed to be on fire, and a blue-dog-thing who walked on two legs... and looked like it had braids...

I did see some Unovan Pokemon though. There was this one reddish-orange haired girl walking down the street with a Darumaka next to her. We seemed to look at each other right at the same time as we were walking opposite directions. Probably because of my hair. I forgot to mention this, but my hair is silver. Yeah. You just heard that right. When I was about five, my hair started turning silver, just very slowly. All of my hair was a metallic silver by the time I was seven. The doctors never actually figured it was just some interaction with a Pokemon that turned it silver over time. Which was weird, because the only other Pokemon I saw frequently was my friends pet Growlithe. I've gotten used to it though. I actually quite like it.

* * *

I've been living in Sinnoh for only a few days now, and I seem to know the place by heart with the places I frequently visit. Store for snacks, Arcade to play 'Street Fighter' and other various games, and a few other places. I thought I would just be a regular person for a while, until my dad came back from the mall one day.

"What did you get at the mall?" I asked, as I noticed a small, brown casing in his hands. He grinned up at me.

"You wanna find out?" He asked, still grinning. Thats when he had all my attention.

"S-Sure..." I said, as I got up from my computer.

He slowly opened up the case, to reveal a Pokeball. I just stood there, staring at the Pokeball with awe.

"Well go on! Find out whats inside!" He handed the case over to me. I slowly took out the Pokeball. and pressed the button in the center. The Pokeball maximized, and was ready to be thrown. I threw it up in the air, shielding my eyes from the blinding light that followed.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: What is the Pokemon that will soon emerge from the Pokeball? Who does it belong to? What is Marcel's father going to do with it? Find out on the next chapter!**_


	2. Unexpected Gifts

_**Chapter 2: Unexpected Gifts**_

* * *

After the light faded, I brought down my arms from my face, and looked down at the Pokemon.

It was definitely something I did not expect to see. It was pink and blue, and looked like it was supposed to be on a Nintendo64, as it looked like a bunch of rough polygons.

"...What is it exactly..?" I asked as I kept examining the Pokemon. It seemed to be motionless, except for the pixelated pupil that kept following whatever direction I was walking in. Kind of creepy.

"It's a Porygon! They're native to Kanto, but it just happened to be sold at the mall." My Dad said, as he was also examining the strange Pokemon. "It resembles a computer... or something. The seller didn't give me much information about it." He continued. Just then my Mom walked into the room.

"Oh, is that a new toy? Looks fun." She said, as she sat on the couch.

Just then the Porygon turned to her. "Porrrygon." It said, in a very dull, computer-like voice.

"Ah! That's a Pokemon!?" She said, startled. "What's it doing in my house? You don't own one of those!" She said looking to my Dad. My Dad looked at her for a second, before turning to me. He handed me ten dollars.

"Go to the arcade for a bit. You've just been in the house for the past two days. I have to discuss something with your mother."

I walked out the door without a word. That really strange, especially for my parents.

"My dad buys a Pokemon, then sends me out... Does he think it's time? No, my birthday isn't for another three months. It's probably a special Pokemon to help with hid dragons or something..." I kept thinking to myself, since I was still confused as to what just happened.

I decided to just hang out at the local Pokemon Battle Center. You could catch some really cool battles there if you were lucky.

* * *

I got to see a Typhlosion vs a bipedal blue dog thing with super blue energy powers. I should really study up on the local Pokemon. That was the only battle I got to see before the Battle Center closed. I didn't realize it closed early, but I can't complain. It was a pretty epic battle. The Typhlosion had won, because it apparently had a type advantage, since the bipedal dog was Steel type. It looked like it was a Fighting type, but I'm not a scientist or anything. When I returned to the apartment, I only got to hear part of the conversation my parents were having.

"He's too young..."  
"He was supposed to leave four years ago. Its time."  
"But..."  
"We can't keep him here forever. He has to leave sometime. And it's now."

I walked in, pretending I didn't just hear their conversation. My Mom looked like she had been crying, but I pretended not to notice as I walked into the kitchen. I wasn't an idiot, so I obviously knew what they had been talking about.

Me.

My Dad wants me to leave on a Pokemon journey. But my Mom thinks otherwise.

Of course, I wanted to go on a Pokemon journey. I had dreamed about it since I was a kid. I remembered imagining myself beating the gym circuit with a Moltres at my side. Taking down the Elite Four with a Zapdos. And beating the Champion with an Articuno. But those were just the fantasies of a seven year old Marcel, and I know those won't happen, as those three Pokemon are legends. And the last supposed "sighting" of one of them was in 1989. Legendary Pokemon have always fascinated me. The last legendary Pokemon ever spotted was about eight years ago in Kanto and Johto, where there were many reports of a giant bird that seemed to have the colors of the rainbow, which scientist have speculated was the Pokemon Ho-Oh from ancient Johtoan legend. When I had heard about that, I decided I would become a trainer, and one day capture Ho-Oh as my own Pokemon. That was what made me want to become a trainer in the first place. To capture Ho-Oh, or at least any legendary Pokemon.

But I know that will never happen, as legendary's haven't been spotted in years. My remembrance was interrupted when my Dad called my name.

"Uh yeah?" I said as I peeked from the kitchen.

"How would you like to become a trainer? Starting tomorrow." He said, almost as if it were a casual thing.

"I-I would love to!" I probably acted a little too excited, since I already knew it was coming, but I did anyway. My Dad smiled at me, and handed me a minimized Pokemon.

"The Pokemon you saw earlier? That is whats going to be your starter."

Oh. Well I hadn't expected that. How would a Pokemon that seems emotionless be used as my starter? What type was it even? But I definitely not going to act like I wasn't grateful.

"I've already gotten you a new bag, which already has supplies in it. I was preparing for this for about a few weeks." He proudly exclaimed. "You should probably head to bed now, unless you want to be tired on your first day of training!"

"Don't worry Dad, I'll head to bed now. Goodnight."  
"Goodnight son."

I headed into my room to get changed and go to bed. Tomorrow I would finally become a trainer.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: So now that Marcel has a Pokemon, this means he can become a regular trainer, right? Well he has to find out the hard way that training isn't what he expected it to be at all. Who knows what will happen? Maybe he will make a few friends along the way.**_


	3. Certified Trainer

_**Chapter 3: Certified Trainer**_

* * *

I could barley get any sleep last night. When you know your becoming a trainer the next day, it can be quite hard to relax. When I did finally get to sleep, I dreamt that I was flying on a Stoutland with rockets strapped to the sides of it, and that we were saving the world from someone that looked exactly like me, who was also riding a rocket strapped Stoutland. Then the ultimate plot twist happened and turns out we were fighting a mirror. My dreams can get real weird.

When I woke up however, it felt like I hadn't gone to sleep at all. I was so tired, I practially fell out of bed when trying to get up for breakfast. The only thing that kept me awake was the thought that I was becoming a trainer today. My Dad greeted me at the dining table.

"You look tired. Did you get any sleep last night?" He asked, putting down a plate of pancakes for me.

"Barley. You could probably understand why though. Weren't you excited when you first became a trainer?" I asked curiously.

"Of course I was. Except training in my hometown was much more fierce. Cause dragons."

My Dad was raised in Blackthorn City, which some may know as the city of dragons. He also moved to Opelucid City when he was 22, and the mayor of that city (who is also the gym leader) also has a thing for dragons. I swear my Dad is part dragon type himself.

"Although... Can I maybe get a different Pokemon as a starter? The Pokemon you got me is a bit... emotionless..." I was scared to ask that question, in fear of having my opportunity of being trainer taken away from me.

"That was the only Pokemon I could afford. Living creatures that can shoot fire out of their mouths aren't exactly cheap ya know. Unless you don't want to be a trainer until you can buy your ow-"

"NO! I'll take it! I was just asking a hypothetical question... for science." Great save.

"Alright, just finish up, then I'll tell you what to do."

* * *

After I ate breakfast and took a shower, my Dad handed me a red backpack. It looked like it was over-stuffed with items, and could burst at any second.

"I packed all your essentials in here. Clothes, food and water to last until you get to the next town, a first aid kit just in case you get hurt, basic hygiene supplies, a notebook in case you need to write something, two pens..." He kept listing a bunch of items. Half of which I probably wouldn't even have thought of bringing with me. This is why I could rely on my Dad to get me covered. After he had finished listing all the supplies, my Mom approached me.

"Are you sure you really want to go on a training journey? Maybe it could wait another year..."

"Mom... I'll be fine. Trust me. If ten year old's can do it, why can't I? I was supposed to leave four years ago."

"But... But what if something happens to you? I can't bear the thought of a wild Pokemon attacking you, or if you break a bone without anyone to help you!"

"That's why trainers carry Pokemon. They almost always listen to their trainer, and as such would help them in any time of need." I don't think my Mom would even have let me go on a journey if it weren't for my Dad. The truth is, I never actually got along that well with her than I did with my Dad. He's the one that I grew more attached to. Does that make me a bad person?

"Well... fine. As long as you call us everyday. And just remember that you can always come here just in case you change your mind about this whole journey nonsense!"

I put on my navy blue jacket, and slipped on the backpack. My Dad handed me the Pokeball which contained my Pokemon.

"First things first. Head down to Sandgem town, and look for the Pokemon Lab over there. If you follow the main route, you should get there in about an hour or so. Once you get there, ask for a trainer registration form. They will guide you from there. And here." He handed me five hundred dollars. "This should last you about two months if you were to only buy food. That's not including prize money from trainers you manage to beat. And whatever ever you do. Don't. Ever. Get. Involved. In. Terrorist. Crap. We don't need another Team Plasma going and putting our son in danger. Do you understand me?" He seemed very serious about it.

"Yea. Don't get involved in terrorist crap. Got it."

"Alright. I guess you should start leaving now. They stop doing trainer registrations at two. You have about four hours, which is plenty of time."

"Okay. I'll be headed out now."

I said my goodbyes, and headed out to Sandgem Town.

* * *

"Okay... just find the main route, and you should be there in no time..." I thought to myself. Easier said than done. We live near the outskirts of Jubilife, so it shouldn't be too hard to find the next route...

I later asked for directions, and was pointed in the right direction. It was a long walk across the city, but I finally came across a sign, which I thought was the way to Sandgem Town.

'Floaroma Town Up Ahead 18 Miles.' Dammit. I must have walked down a different road. After asking for directions again, I found a sign that read 'Sandgem Town Up Ahead 4 Miles' Not too far of a walk for me.

While I was walking, I decided to let my Porygon out with me. Maybe I could interact with it a bit more.

After the light faded, the Porygon looked up at me.

"Porrr."

"Uh, So I guess your my Pokemon now, and I should know a little bit about you. Got any favorite foods I should know about?  
"Por."  
"Any strange powers I should know about?"  
"Por."  
"Happen to know what type you are?"  
"Por."  
"Do you know where to find a translator?"  
"Por."  
"I thought so..."

How the hell do some people understand what Pokemon say? I know someone people who could. But they say the same exact thing. And what happens when they evolve? Do they have to learn how to speak Pokemon again? I don't know how it works.

"Are you capable of walking at least?"

Then it started to float. Cool. At least my Pokemon can float, which would give me an advantage in battling. Its movement also seemed a bit weird. Now that it had open space, it started moving around sporadically and its head would start twitching. Now I'm just scared it's going to blow up. It almost seemed like it was glitching in a game. I feel like it would just go out of control so I just returned it to its Pokeball. So this was the Pokemon I was forced to start with. Its not like I can't catch another Pokemon anyway. But that would be cruel wouldn't it? I guess I just have to put up with it.

* * *

Ultimately, I got lost a whole bunch of times on the way to Sandgem town. I even ended up back in Jubilife one time. I let out Porygon again, just to see if it could help me.

"Your a Pokemon. Use your powers to detect where Sandgem Town is." I was just met with a blank stare. Not that it wasn't already blank.

"Can you at least float up over the trees and see if you can spot it?" I sighed.

"Por-Pory." And it actually obeyed. It floated above over the trees and looked around for a bit. Then it called down to me.

"Porygon! Porygon!" Then it hovered in front of me. "Por. Por!" Then it started to trail off. I guess it wanted me to follow it. I followed it through some trees and lots of bushes. We weren't on the main path, but that probably meatn we were either going to get there quicker, or it meant we were going to get there a whole lot slower if were not going in the right direction. Sure enough however, we came across a small town just below the hill we were standing on. Now I just had to look for the Pokemon Lab.

* * *

Finding the lab was pretty easy. It was right next to the Pokemon Center, so I just had to look for a bright orange building, then look to the left of it. The person who ran the lab however, was pretty intimidating. He practically glared daggers at anybody who walked passed him, giving them a death stare of sorts. I finally went up to him, because it was now or never. Well, there was also tomorrow. And every day after that. He was looking down at me when I approached him.

"Yes? What is your business here?" It was less intimidating when I noted that his gray mustache wiggled when he moved his lips.

"U-uh, I wo-would like to apply for uh..." I seem to forget how to speak whenever I'm talking to someone who looks like they are never happy.

"Go on. Out with it!" His voice boomed.

"Uh, I want to apply for trainer registration." I said all in one breath.

"Hm. Very well. Follow me." I followed him into a back room, where he handed me a paper and pen.

"Fill out that form. My assistant will also take your picture, while I get things ready."

"Uh, okay sure."

The form was pretty basic. Name: Marcel Sharp. Residence: Jubilife City. City Born: Virbank City, And a bunch of other questions. I wasn't quite sure where, or who to give the form to, so I just waited for the assistant. Eventually a girl who had dark blue hair came in. She looked like she was probably 16. Pretty young for an assistant

"Hi, I'm the professor's assistant. I'll just take that form off your hands for you." I handed her the form.

"Thanks. So, what are we doing?" I asked her, since I was clueless.

"I'm just going to take your picture for your trainer card, and hand you a special device called a Pokedex." She replied kindly.

"A Pokedex? That's like that Pokemon identifier thing, right?"

"Pretty much. It keeps track of every Pokemon you scan with it, and keeps track of all the Pokemon you caught. It also has all the data of the Pokemon, such as height, weight, etcetera."

"That's pretty cool." Now I could finally find out what the hell a Porygon is.

"Just stand by that wall over there, then smile for the camera!" she said, standing by the camera.

I didn't really know what face to make for my trainer card, so I just put on a dumb grin.

"Okay! All set. I just need to hand this to the professor, and your all good to become an official trainer! Here's your Pokedex, and I'll be right back."

I looked at the Pokedex, and the first thing that ran through my mind was: 'How the hell do I open this thing'.

It looked like a GameBoy, with a screen and everything. But I didn't see any buttons. There was just a Pokeball shaped print on the bottom, with a small spherical indent in the center of the Pokeball print. The screen on it just read: '_Input Data_'. I tried touching the screen, but nothing happened.

"Great. My Pokedex is broken already."

When the assistant returned, I asked her about it.

"I think the Pokedex you handed me is broken. It doesn't seem to be responding to anything I do." I said, handing the Pokedex to her.

"Oh, it's not broken! Just watch!"

She had a little micro chip in her hand. She entered it through a little slip at the bottom of the Pokedex, and it lit up with the words: '_Hello Marcel'_.

"Woah. How does it know my name?"

"Remember the form you filled out earlier? We copied the information you put down onto this little micro chip, then entered it onto the Pokedex!"

"Oh, cool! Wait, so whats with the little indent over here?" I pointed to the spherical indent.

"Oh, well that's where you put any Pokemon you've caught. Do you have any Pokemon?" She asked, as she took the Pokedex from my hand.

"Yeah. Just one though."

"Oh, that's fine! Just hand me the Pokeball, and I'll show you how it works!" I handed her Porygon's Pokeball.

She put the Pokeball into it's minimized form, and inserted it into the indent. The Pokedex read '_Analyz__ing_', and had a little loading bar. Then I heard a little ding come from the Pokedex, which meant it was probably complete.

"All done! Check it out!" She showed me the screen, which had all the information about my Pokemon. "Does your Porygon have a nickname by any chance?"

Huh. I never actually thought about it's nickname.

"No, it doesn't have one. Why?"

"Well you see, while the Pokeball is still inserted, you can enter a nickname for that specific Pokemon. It will then download that information into the Pokeball, and whatever Pokemon is inside will now recognize its new name whenever its called. So if you called your Porygon, say... Linux, then the next time you call saying using the name Linux, it will recognize that as its name. Wow. Pokeballs sure have been upgrading since I started five years ago... Oh sorry, just got a little distracted."

"Oh, that's fine. You know, I like the name Linux. Has a nice ring to it. I think that's what I'll call it!" I proudly said.

"Okay sure!" She started tapping on the screen a bit, it started glowing blue for a second, then made another ding sound. "All done!" She handed my Pokeball and Pokedex back to me.

Just then, the Professor came back into the room, holding a red card in his hand.

"Ah. So I see Dawn has already helped you set up your Pokedex. Very good." He approached me with the card in hand. He didn't seem so scary anymore. He still was, but not as much as before. "I don't believe we have been formaly introduced. My name is Rowan. Most people passionatley refer to me as the Pokemon Professor. Once I hand you this card, you will have entered in a world where people and Pokemon will battle side by side with each other, and have each other as companions..."

"Professor... you give the same speech everytime and it just sounds so cliche..." Dawn said from under a facepalm.

"Well you weren't complaining when I first gave that speech to you five years ago!" the professor shot back. "Ahem... anyway... Here. Take this card, as this is the only thing that can properly identify you as a trainer, and get you free leisures from any Pokemon Center in the world." The Professor handed me the card. I just looked down at it, as if I were holding the Holy Grail.

"T-Thank you sir, er- Professor!" I said, very gratefully. After that, we all just sort of stood there awkwardly.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go catch some Pokemon already!" The Professor said in his booming voice.

"O-Okay!" I then ran out the door, excited that I was now finally a Pokemon trainer.

Meanwhile as they watched me run out, the Professor noticed some Pokeballs still on the table.

"...You forgot to give him Pokeballs Dawn..."

"Oh. Crap. I'll go catch up with him!" She grabbed the Pokeballs and chased after me out the door.

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Marcel is finally an officially certified trainer now! So he can catch and train Pokemon all legaly now. And who knows? He might just catch a new Pokemon... after Dawn is able to give him the Pokeballs of course.**_

_**Quick Authors Note: Yea, I agree. That jump from first person to third person right at the end bothered me too. But I couldn't think of other ways to do it without making it look weird. So yeah. Also, just in case you were confused, the Pokedex is the Unovan model. Maybe that will help visualize the Pokedex scene a little better.**_


	4. The New Trouble

Dawn seemed glued to what her father was doing. He was working with such strange Pokemon. A Bibarrel that could use Dragon Breath seemed to astonish her.

"Daddy, how can it do that!?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Well honey, that's what I'm trying to figure out. It's my job to figure out why some Pokemon can be other types than normal, or use moves they can't normally learn."

"Can I help daddy? Pleeeeassee?" Dawn pleaded.

"No no... maybe when your finally ten. Your only six. You wouldn't understand all these science terms at your age."

"Awwww. Okay... Maybe I can also work for Mr. Rowan when I'm older! When I finally become a trainer!"

"Maybe. You should ask him sometime. He would probably let you take care of the smaller Pokemon. And when you get even older, you can help me study the Delta types."

"Del- whats?"

"Never mind. Just keep an eye on the Piplup for now."

"Okay Daddy!"

* * *

_**Chapter 4: The New Trouble**_

* * *

I went running out the lab, both in excitement that I was officially a trainer, and the fear the Professor Rowan would start chasing me if I didn't start to catch any Pokemon immediately. There was only one problem about just being thrown into the wilderness, expected to take on the gym circuit, and maybe even the Elite Four. I had absolutely no idea where to start. Do I just start catching Pokemon? I guess that's where I should start. I looked for a sign which would point me to the nearest route. Back onto Route 202 I guess.

I ventured deeper into the route, seeing some wild Pokemon. I decided to pursue one of them, hoping I could catch it. It was a small, feline like creature, which was blue and black. I quietly pulled out my Pokedex to analyze the Pokemon.

"Shinx, the Flash Pokemon. The extension and contraction of its muscles generate electricity, and all of its fur will dazzle when it starts to sense any type of danger." The Pokedex said, in its dull, robotic voice.

I sent out Linux, and quickly checked its moves on the Pokedex. Tackle, Sharpen, and Psybeam. I have no idea how some of those moves even work, but it will have to do.

I then jumped in front of the Shinx, and gave my command. "Ok, Linux, use... uh, tackle!" Linux lunged toward the Shinx, and hit it spot on.

"Shiinnx!" It cried in pain. It looked a little suprised, then changed its attitude to fierce. I growled at me, and revealed its small little fangs. Its fur started to sparkle, and discharged blue electricity at Linux, which it just barley dodged.

"Linux, use... Psybeam!"

"Pooor!" Then a beam which seemed to be purple and pink shot from Linux's mouth. The Shinx started dashing toward Linux, while dodging the Psybeams. When it was close enough, the Shinx leapt in the air, and on to Linux. It then started to bite at Linux with its fangs, which started to glow yellow.

"Por! Por!" Linux shreiked in a high pitched computer voice, each time the Shinx would bite down. Linux then crashed to the ground, with the Shinx leaping off of it.

"Linux! Get up and use another Psybeam!" I pleaded, but Linux wouldn't get up. It was perfectly conscious, but it was sparking in static, with its head twitching every few seconds. "Come on! What's wrong with you?" I was confused, until I realized my Pokemon was paralyzed. What was I supposed to do? Linux would be helpless without me.

"Linux, return!" I pulled out the Pokeball, and returned Linux back into it. I was just about to leave, when I realized the Shinx lunged toward me. I started to run, but the Shinx caught my arm, and bit it really hard.

"Ah-! Shit that hurts!" I screamed, and started flailing my hand wildly. This only made the Shinx bite harder, and I could feel some blood streaking down my arm. I finally managed to shake it off, but it kept trying to leap on to me again.

"Shiiinnxx!" It roared as it started to discharge electricity at me. I tried evading it, but it hit me on my leg, and trust me, it hurt like hell. It looked like it was about to lunge at me again, but then all of a sudden, somebody threw a Great Ball at it. I looked around to see who might have thrown it, and saw the Professor's assistant, Dawn, running up to me.

"Marcel! Are you okay?" She called to me, as I got up from the ground.

"Not really... but I could be worse..." I said to her.

"Oh my God, your arm... We need to get you some bandages... and wheres your Pokemon?"

"It's paralyzed, so I can't quite use it in battle."

"You need to carry some restoration items with you, so your Pokemon can be more healthy. And here." She handed me five minimized Pokeballs. "I forgot to give these to you earlier... sorry."

"Don't worry about it, it's fine." Except for the fact I could have avoided some injury if I had these earlier. But of course, I didn't have to let her know that. Dawn picked up the Great Ball, and put it in her pocket.

"I should also teach you how to battle properly, so maybe you could take on the gym circuit." She offered.

"I probably don't have what it takes to take on all the gyms... But I could still try." Maybe it could be fun to try and take on the circuit. Who knows? I could probably become the Champion... who was the champion of this region anyway?

"Just follow me back to Sandgem Town, and we'll head over to the Pokemon Center." Dawn said as she started to walk. I followed her.

* * *

"Just hand your Pokemon to Nurse Joy over there, and wait a few minutes. I'll just be over here." Dawn said, pointing to the lady with pink hair.

"Okay sure..." I walked over to the nurse. "Uh, my Pokemon is, uh, injured... and paralyzed..." God, I sound like such an idiot when talking to other people. "Can you, like, heal it?" Obviously, my social skills are at its finest today.

"Of course! I just need to see your trainers license, and I'll go to heal your Pokemon!" The nurse said cheerfully. I showed her my license, and handed her Linux's pokeball. After that, I just sort of walked back to Dawn awkwardly, unsure of what to do. She was by a computer like machine, with the Great Ball in her hands. She minimized the ball, and inserted it into a little slot in the machine. Then it disappeared.

"What just happened to the ball you put in there?" I asked, confused as to what just happened.

"Oh, I deposited the Shinx I caught into the PC. From there, I sent it to Professor Rowan to be analyzed. Its unusual for a Shinx to know Thunder Fang at such an early level."

"Level?"

"It's a numbering system most Pokemon researchers use to determine a Pokemon's strength. It numbers from one to one-hundred. That Shinx was about a level eight or so. I wouldn't blame you for not knowing the level system though. It's not commonly used by trainers."

"Huh. That's interesting... what level would my Porygon be then?" I asked curiously.

"Well, from when I first analyzed it for you, the Pokedex read it as about level twelve."

"Is that strong?"

"Not really, but keep training and it will get stronger!"

"Marcel?" The nurse called to me. "Your Pokemon is fully healed!"

I walked over to the nurse. "Thank you!" I said as I grabbed the Pokeball from her hands.

"So. Want to learn how to catch a Pokemon properly, or know good battling techniques?" Dawn asked me.

"Probably learning how to catch properly."

"Okay, just follow me back on to the route!"

* * *

We were venturing into the route together, when Dawn spotted a small beaver with buck teeth.

"Okay... first step to catching a Pokemon is to bring it down to full health." She whispered to me, as she pulled out a Pokeball.

"Alright Snapling! Use Razor Leaf!" She called, as she threw the Pokeball, revealing a tiny Turtle with a leaf on its head.

"Tur-Twig-Twig!" The Pokemon yelled, as it started to fire sharpened leaves at the beaver. It hit multiple times, before the other creature retaliated with a tackle attack.

The two Pokemon brawled it out for a bit, before the beaver looked pretty beaten down.

"Step two, weaken it with some sort of status effect. Okay, now use Sleep Powder!"

The turtle blew a crystal like dust into the beavers face, and it fell fast asleep.

"Step three. Throw a Pokeball." Dawn reached into her pocket and pulled out a Pokeball, which she then chucked at the beaver. The Pokemon was sucked into the ball, and it started to shake. After a few shakes, the Pokeball made a dinging sound, indicating the Pokemon had been caught.

"And that's how you do it." Dawn said, as she walked over to pick up the Pokeball. "I also included one of the battle techniques I was going to teach you with the status effects. Always have a Pokemon who can use either something that can paralyze, freeze, confuse, poison, or burn."

"That's helpful to know. I gu-"

All of a sudden, a man wearing a hood ran past and pushed Dawn to the ground, making her drop some of the Pokeballs she had. I looked back for the man and faced the direction he was running.

"ASSHOLE!" I ran up to Dawn and helped her back on her feet.

"Thanks..." She started picking up the Pokeballs she dropped. "I wonder what he was such in a hurry for... Also, I didn't expect you would be the kind to curse like that." She grinned at me.

"I usually only curse when I get caught up in the moment. Like when the Shinx bit me. Also, when my Dad allows me to swear at other people who he thinks totally deserve it." I said, almost proudly.

"Well he certainly deserved it. It's actually getting pretty late. You should head to the Pokemon Center and rest up. You can get a room there for free on the first night, but have to pay five dollars each night from then."

I just noticed it was late. The sun was probably in the middle of setting when I noticed it.

"Alright sure. Let's head back.

* * *

When we got back to Sandgem Town, we noticed some red and blue lights flashing. Police lights. There were also officers by the Pokemon Lab. Dawn seemed to notice this and ran to the lab in a sprint, and I followed.

When we got closer, we could see one of the windows were smashed. Dawn walked up to one of the officers.

"Officer, I work with the lab. What happened here?" She asked, in a worried tone.

"A man came in here bursting through the doors. He held one of the assistants at gunpoint, demanding all the Pokemon in the basement lab. When he didn't comply, he shot him, taking the password to the basement. He got away with most of the Pokeballs before one of the assistants Machamp pursued him. He escaped by jumping through the window." The officer explained. "Have you two seen a man with a blue hood anywhere around?" He asked the both of us.

I could see Dawn was too shocked to even speak, so I spoke instead.

"We saw a man with a blue hood sprinting down Route 202, as if he was in a hurry. It was only ten minutes ago, so you may still be able to catch him!" I told the officer.

"Luke! Send three cars down 202 in search of the man." He called to another officer. I saw that Dawn had slowly walked towards Professor Rowan. She looked really pale.  
I watched, as she approached Professor Rowan. When he faced Dawn, he looked as if there was absolutely no energy in him. I could just hear little bits of what they were saying.

"P-Professor... D-Don't tell me..." She managed to mutter. The Professor just looked at her with a sad look in his eyes, until he said "I'm so sorry..."

Dawn just cupped her hand over her mouth, and walked away slowly, from everybody else. Once she walked a good distance away from anyone else, she just fell on her knees and started sobbing. I was a little confused for a second, but then started to walk over to Dawn.

"...Dawn? Are you okay?" I asked as I slowly got closer to her.

She wiped tears from her eyes, but kept crying slowly as she tried to face me. She was still on her knees, and I could tell she was trying to avoid direct eye contact.

"N-no... It's not f-f-fine... At a-all..." She muttered, still crying.

"What... What happened back there..?"

It took her a minute to reply, but she managed to say "T-the assis-sistant the guy sh-shot... He was my Dad!" That's all she said before starting to sob uncontrollably again. I could tell she probably wanted to be left alone for now, so I left her be. I went to Professor Rowan to enlighten me on the situation a bit more.

"Marcel!? Your still here?" The Professor seemed shocked to see me.

"Yeah. Dawn was giving me some tips on becoming a better trainer when... you know... So, what happened here anyway? Why were the Pokemon in the basement so valuable that that guy had to kill someone?" I asked.

"The Pokemon that were kept in the basement are classified as Delta's throughout us researchers. They are incredibly rare, and highly sought after. The price tag on one, is a couple thousand, and this man stole fourteen. He also managed to get away with one of the genetically different Pokemon, a green Crobat. That would be worth at minimum fifty thousand dollars. He essentially stole around eighty thousand dollars from us. And one human life. Hopefully the police can bring this bastard to justice." Professor Rowan said, with anger in his voice. "You need to head to the Pokemon Center for the night. It's much safer there."

"I was headed there anyway. I'm sorry about what happened. I'm gonna head out now. Bye." I said goodbye to the Professor, and saw Dawn who was now hugging a giant Penguin. It was probably her Pokemon trying to comfort her.

I headed to the Pokemon Center, trying to get my mind off of what had just happened.

* * *

I got my room key from Nurse Joy, and instantly wanted to go to bed. I got dressed in my pajamas, and decided to send out Linux. Maybe he could help keep my mind off things.

"So your all healed up now. Do you feel fine?" I asked it. Like I was gonna get a proper response.

"Por." It seemed to nod its head slightly.

"Can you actually understand me? Say 'Por' for yes, and say 'Pory' for no.

"Por."

"Ok good. So now I can actually explain stuff to you. We need to be able to win battles. Which means you need to know how to battle properly.

"Por."

"Seriously, I need a translator for you."

"Por."

"This isn't how I expected my first day of training to end. Like, at all. I hope I can just have a normal training journey like every other person. And no terroist crap my father says. I don't think this night counts. I wasn't technically involved with it. I'm talking to you like you even care at all about what I'm saying."

"Por."

* * *

_**Next Chapter: Things just took a turn for the worse for Dawn. Unfortunately, Marcel has absolutely no idea how to make people feel better, especially right after a death. Marcel is decides to take on the gym circuit, but has no idea what to expect from any of the gyms. He would be lucky if he doesn't have a complete type advantage. Maybe he should catch a new Pokemon.**_


End file.
